


Over the Fence is where the Asses are Fatter

by MakoSky22



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: All good fun really, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Finally, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Just a dash of it, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Sexual Humor, Smut, What the fuck is a farm, what the fuck made me do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoSky22/pseuds/MakoSky22
Summary: What happens when you combine a farm full of hybrids with clashing personalities?You get a lot of fun and a big family of course!





	1. Meet the Cows

Young Park Jimin had finished dropping off a crate of wood to farmer Choi. The young bull was on his way back to his room on the right barn.

"Hey Jiminie!" Someone called out to him behind the white fence. He walked towards the fence where the cow hybrids would lean on occasionally, Seokjin leaning over the fence with a cheasy grin that only made Jimin skeptical about the other's intentions. 

"What is it hyung?" The cow hybrid asked.

"What do you call a cow that just gave birth?" Jin asked while snickering, Jimin inwardly cringing at the joke already with a growing chuckle. Nevertheless he answered a small 'what'.

"De-Calfenated! De-Calfenated! You get it!?" Jin laughed aloud with his windshield wiper guffaw overlapped Jimins weezing laugh, wiping a tear from his eye.

"No! Jimin-ah you weren't supposed to laugh, that gives him the satisfaction!" A disappointed Hoseok complained, flopping on the fence alongside his fellow cow hybrid. "Believe me he doesn't need it. If his ego flares up even more it'll be fatter than Jinyoung's ass."

Two offended heys were heard, from Jin who pushed his fellow omega off the fence with a couth 'suck my ass' and Jinyoung who was being groped by an eager Jaebum who carried him away easily to the flower fields over his shoulder. Junmyeon was walking by with a crate of berries in his hands and chuckled. 

"I think your jokes are pretty funny Jinnie." He suggested which Hoseok only scoffed from the ground. 

"You think he's funny because your jokes aren't funny either Junmyeon," Hoseok retorted which made the elder cow stop and fixed him with a look.

"Excuse you, I'm fucking hilarious bitch. David Cook hasn't got shit on me." And continued to walk away while Hoseok rolled his eyes. Everyone watched the second oldest hybrid walk away, to where Kyungsoo was cleaning the berries, their asses bouncing with each time they either bent down or took a step. Jin and Hoseok let out a long whistle at the sight.

"If only," Hoseok sighed wistfully."If only."

"Uhh, did you need anything else hyung?" Jimin asked Jin who snapped out of his trance and his face brightened in realization. He went through his overall pockets and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Jimin who hesitantly took it. " What is this hyung?"

"Nudes for Yixing." Jin answered blandly that made the Hoseok and Jimin almost snap their necks to look at him alarmingly. He gave them an annoyed look in return. "Not of me! They're nudes of Junmyeon!"

"Stop calling them that Jin!" Said hybrid hollered while the ones near the fence snickered.

"Yeah, so can you give those to him?" He asked Jimin who nodded with red cheeks of even carrying nudes in the first place. The bull alpha ran away from the fence to the barn on the right, the elders waving him goodbye. Hoseok finally got up from the ground, him and Jin walking back towards the flower fields to relax.

Except that...

"What the fuck Jinyoung?! Can you not slut drop on Jaebum's face somewhere else?!" Hoseok's loud voice boomed, heard from all parts of the farm that snickered as they knew exactly was going on. Jinyoung only continued grinding his face down onto Jaebum's face, who was eagerly preventing his hips from rising in a tight grip. 

"You, _ah_ , know damn well I won't stop so, _mmh_ , fu- _oh_! Fuck off," Jinyoung without even looking up at them, keening when the alpha's tongue licked a sensitive spot." _Oooh yeah_ , just like that."

 

Yes thus is the life on the left side of the barn for the cows, but what's on the right side for the bulls?

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Meet Jinyoung!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet, Park "I'm not a Hoe" Jinyoung!

"Where the hell is Jin?! He's late, that slow ass! I told Choi-ssi we would deliver these crates to the market early and he's fucking up the schedule!" Jinyoung fumed loudly while pushing the last crate into the back of the pickup truck. He wiped the sweat off his forehead fiddled with the buttons of his overalls. It was really hot that day and he had forgone a shirt and wore his overalls where is ended at his thighs, exposing the milky skin of his upper body and legs with faint black spots. He wouldn't have been this overheated had he had help.

"Honestly, you can only look out for yourself at this farm." He huffed. He walked to the driver seat to see Bambam's sitting there leisurely, the younger hybird taking selfies.

"Honestly hyung you took that L when you thought Seokjin hyung was gonna be here to help you." He supplied helpfully, despite the fact that he could've helped instead of sitting around, but the elder digressed.

"Whatever, move over fetus, there's no way in hell I'm letting you drive." He pushed the younger over in the passenger seat and started the engine.

"Hyung I hope you know that people are gonna look at you weird walking around like that."

"And?"

"Nevermind." 

The journey to the market was quiet on Jinyoung's part, only for Bambam's to be belting out as many Nicki Minaj songs as he could, mind you with the windows down, and gaining many disapproving looks.

They finally reached the market and the milk was delivered, all while people kept eyeing Jinyoung's ass hungrily as if he was steak.(hah!get it?) The two cow hybrids had wandered around the area for a bit as they didn't have to go back right away.

"Hey isn't that Jin hyung?" Bambam asked making Jinyoung stop in his steps completely.

"What?"

"Yeah, that's him, in the Taco Bell!" The younger pointed to the figure walking out the Taco Bell with a bag in one hand and a half eaten burrito in the other, munching happily with the occasional moans. Jinyoung angrily stalked over to the other man while Bambam got out his phone to turn on the camcorder.

"Jin are you fucking serious?!" Jinyoung yelled in outrage "You skipped out on helping me for some fucking tacos?!!"

Jin slowly chewed the burrito and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I mean...yeah. Bros before hoes, and last time I checked Jinyoung, if you can do a split on a dick then you qualify as one."

"Also, you're dressed pretty slutty right now."

Jinyoung rubbed his temples. Honestly what did he do wrong? 

"Jin, I am two seconds away from strangling you," He warned "Besides, how are you eating beef right now and not getting sick?"

"Just like you I have no gag reflex that I use for pleasure," He answered cheekily and make a dick sucking motion.

And Jinyoung smacked his bag of tacos out of his hands and punched him square in the stomach with a loud shout.

" _ **Bitch**_ -"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome!


	3. Meet Jin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet "Princess should've been" Kim Seokjin

Seokjin was having a good day y'know. A real good one. And then it all went to shit.

He got done his chores pretty early and got his paycheck early from farmer Choi, him, his pockets and bank account twerking in celebration. The only way to celebrate? The Taco Bell box. His stomach would be fucked up and the other hybrids would look at him in disgust because he was eating beef. Isn't wasn't like he  _couldn't_ eat beef or any meat, but like it was sorta awkward to eat meat when you're hybrid background is known for being an herbivore.

But didn't give a sHit about that when he went out to eat or was cooking. The only other people who indulged in meat with him was Yoongi or sometimes Jeonghan, but those two were too lazy to put up a fight and went with the flow(or ditching their own chores).

Today Yoongi decided to tag along with Jin to Taco Bell, sitting in the resident pickup truck while Jin ordered his food. Jin was dressed out his work overalls and went for his pink bomber jacket, T-shirt and jeans. 

After he ordered his food he sat in one of the windowsills and went through his Instagram and Snapchat. He sent a few selfies to Namjoon with a few winks and fly away hearts.

"Seokjin-ssi!"

Ah, his order was already done! 

Wait, but how did they-

"Seokjin-ssi?" the cashier called a second time, looking directly at him. She held out his order in a bag which he took hesitantly and narrowed his eyes at her. She tilted her head and looked back at him. "Is something wrong Seokjin-ssi?"

 

 

"YOONGI OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!" Jin yelled outside the truck, knocking on the window hard waking the younger up. That motivated Yoongi to unlock the door for Seokjin to slide into the driver's seat and buckle up. The bull hybrid looked alarmed and annoyed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you hyung?!" 

"We have to get out of here, we aren't safe," The omega babbled as he patted his pockets for the car keys. Yoongi grabbed his hyung by the shoulders and held him still to steady him.

"Hyung, what happened in there?" He asked carefully.

Jin sighed, his eyes watering "Taco Bell is, _was_  my happy place, now I can't come here anymore!" He wailed, tears starting to trek down his cheeks and deep sorrowful moos filling the car.

"What did they do?" Yoongi asked, slightly angry that someone might've hurt someone as nice as his hyung.

"They...they..."

 

"They know my name!!" He yelled that made Yoongi freeze to process that information.

5

4

3

2

1

"What?!" The alpha yelled in outrage. He knew his hyung could be silly sometimes but this was where he drew the line. 

"Don't yell at me Yoongi-yah! I already feel attacked enough as it is!" The elder yelled back. "How else could they know my name if I never tell them! They might be with the government! Right?!" He argued.

Yoongi started to see red.

"That's because you come here every fucking three days! And-" He yanked the back of Jin's pink bomber jacket and pointed to the writing printed boldly in black reading  **SEOKJIN**. "Your name is right fucking here!"

"Oh."

 

 

 

"Oops."

"For fucks sake hyung."

 


	4. Meet Junmyeon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Junmyeon!

"Thank you Junmyeon hyung!" Taehyung, a young sheep hybrid thanked the older man as he walked away with a basket. The older man waved him off and crouched back down to tend to his plants.

Taehyung walked his to farmer Choi's house when Jimin walked over to him carrying a bucket of milk.

"That time of the month Chimmothy?" Taehyung smirked at the bucket, the thick liquid sloshing around. Jimin sighed in fatigue.

"Yep, and no one was making it easy for me." The young bull confessed. "They kept teasing me about having a fetish for cow titty. It's embarrassing."

"Cheer up babe, it's not like you even like titty anyway." Taehyung joked that earned him a punch in the arm from Jimin.

"Anyway, what were you doing Tae?"

"Oh, well Farmer TOP wanted me to get me something for him, said it was important." He said and waved the basket.

"I still can't believe you call him that." Jimin pointed out, but the basket piqued his interest. "But what's in there?"

"Uh, herbs I think? Junmyeon hyung grows a lot of them and can't tell the difference." He lifted up the top of basket for him and Jimin to see. "Here take a look."

Jimin took a closer look, squinting his eyes and then they widened dramatically with a loud gasp that made Taehyung jump.

Jimin snatched the basket and sniffed the herbs. He dropped the bucket of milk and pulled Taehyung close to whisper in his ear.

"Kim Taehyung, why the fuck are you carrying weed?!" He whispered.

Taehyung picked a small herb front the basket and examined it closely.

He muttered a small "Holy fucking shit."

 

 

Meanwhile Junmyeon was humming to himself as he was spread over Yixing's lap and breathing in the freshly lit marijuana in the fields. The bull caressed his hair as he inhaled the fumes.

"Hey Yixing?" The smaller male spoke up, Yixing answering with a grunt.

"When do you think people will finally realize I'm growing this stuff?"

"Who knows."

"Hm."

And they continued to graze with the distant sound of Jimin and Taehyung panicking in the background.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Farmer Choi again? Guess!


	5. Meet Yoongi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Yoongi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I was introduce the other characters and some drabbles guys! And this idea come from Elijah and Christine

"Hey, hey Yoongi hyung! Hyung, I'm finally getting good!" Taehyung yelled as he ran to the bull hybrid laying on a heap of hay. Yoongi only greeted him with a grunt before sitting up slowly. 

"What is it Taehyung?" 

"Remember when I said I was gonna get better at magic tricks? Well I got better!" He dug into his pocket and produced a deck of cards and a marker.

"Pick a card, any card!" He parroted, presenting the cards.

"Seriously?" Yoongi plucked a card anyway to avoid anymore strangeness. An Ace of hearts. "What next?"

"Now to make sure that this is your card write your name on it with this marker." He waved the green marker to Yoongi who took it with a huff. He wrote his name and gave to card back to Taehyung. "I wrote it, now what?"

"Now," The sheep grinned smugly as he shuffled away Yoongi's card into the deck "I'm gonna shuffle this deck a few times. This may take some time."

"Are you kidding me?"

"It could go faster if you slipped the magician your social security number and a credit card."

"I'll sheer off all your wool in your sleep."

"Okay then I think we're done! And with one tap and slap of the deck," He slapped the deck and plucked the first card and showed it to Yoongi with a smug grin.

"Is this your card?"

Yeah it was the ace of arts but.

 

 

 

 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND TURN YOU INTO LAMB SKEWERS KIM TAEHYUNG"

"YOONGI HYUNG I WAS ONLY KIDDING" Taehyung yelled as he sprinted away from the stampeding bull that answered him with loud profanities.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome!


	6. The Wolves Cause Trouble Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farm is never this quiet always, not with those noisy neighbor boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy

A loud bell rang throughout the land loudly repeatedly and the hybrids of the farm all ran out in annoyance towards the motorcycle speeding away, leaving behind a trail of dust and frustrated hybrids. The drivers laughed obnoxiously at the hybrid's attempts to catch them.

"You fucking dogs get back here!" Yoongi yelled, tripping and landing in mud. The wolf he was chasing cackled.

"Gotta be quicker than that hyung!" He mocked.

 

Wolves. Four of them this time.

Jungkook, Vernon, Jongin and Seungcheol, alpha wolves that were all muscle pigs and cocky and annoying as hell. And they didn't leave empty handed either, hanging onto each of their shoulders tightly for dear life as the idiots rode around dangerously. Some of the sheep: Taehyung who was hollering along with the wolves, Jeonghan who hung onto Seungcheol's thick biceps, already accepting his fate, Kyungsoo who was yelling curses at Jongin  _'stop looking at me and pay attention!'_ , and Seungkwan kissing Vernon's cheek and helping to steer the motorcycle safely.

There were other wolves too like Mingyu that liked bothering Wonwoo, or Moonbyul and Hwasa that would flirt shamelessly with the rabbits Yongsun and Wheein. They weren't necessarily doing any harm or damage to the farm, in fact they would help out or keep a safe look out for the farm residents. 

They would have the tendency to get mischievous and play pranks. That including making off(and making out) with the sheep and return them drunk and covered in hickies and flushed cheeks. It was more or less a chase to get them to give back the sheep, a game. 

 

The residents looked at the road where the four thieves rolled off on with the sheep, yelling a quick  _'they'll be back be 10! don't wait up!'_ , and rolled their eyes. The farm owner chuckled as he looked on with them, walking away shortly after.

"Everyone back to work, they'll be back soon." He reminded them, eliciting a few groans.

"They're your kin aren't they Seunghyun?" One of the elder cows, Daesung, chirped with a smile as he molded himself into Seunghyun's side. Seunghyun wrapped an arm around they male's waist.

"Yep." The wolf hybrid agreed.

 


	7. Accidental Lecher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or Jungkook accidentally spies on Kyungsoo taking a shower. It wasn't his fault! Honest!

"You fucking pervert!!" Cried Kyungsoo angrily who was being held back a his other fellow sheep hybrids before he could pounce on to Jungkook. He wasn't going to put up with this! He was gonna strangle that little punk when he gets his hands on him.

Said punk was being protected by the wall of the cow hybrids who heard the commotion. Each of them dripping wet as they all had come from their morning showers. They at least had the decency to give Jungkook a look to tell what he had done.

"Honestly I didn't do anything! I swear I didn't!" Jungkook swore up and down "If anything it was Kyungsoo hyung's fault mostly!"

"How could it be my fault if it's _my_ own bathroom that _I_ shower in?!" The omega retorted at the confused young wolf.

Junmyeon decided to step in before things could escalate any further, placing a hand on his old friend's shoulder to calm him down. He looked back at the young man.

"Can you tell exactly what happened to why you think it isn't your fault Jungkook?" He asked to which the others also nodded their heads, signalling the young alpha to agree.

"Well, it happened like this..."

 

_Jungkook ran to the nearest bathroom as fast as he could, the barn on the right. He ran into the bathroom and pulled down his skinny jeans(why, oh why did he wear those?!) and peed away into the toilet. He sighed as the tight coils of his bladder loosened._

_In fact he was so relieved that he didn't notice that there was already someone occupying the bathroom._

_That is until the unnoticeable white noise stopped and the shower curtain was pulled away._

_The person behind the curtain froze at the sight in front of him. Jungkook holding his dick that was releasing(pee! it was pee!)and the look of orgasmic relief on his face._

_Jump to conclusions he did, slap the wolf he did also. Then he screamed._

"I didn't know that someone was in there! The door was unlocked and I was only focused on going to the bathroom!" Jungkook argued. "You can go back to the bathroom and see my piss still in the toilet still!" With that Jinyoung and Jin who were holding onto Jungkook's hands dropped them immediately in disgust at the fact that he didn't wash his hands yet. Seungkwan and Taehyung cringed in disgust as well.

The look of outrage on Kyungsoo's face changed outamaticcally to an embarrassed facepalm. Junmyeon patted his arm and gave him a look that the younger only huffed at before looking at Jungkook apoligitically.

"Uh, s-sorry." He apologized with red covering his cheeks as Jungkook accepted it with a nod. He scurried away back to the bathroom, his towel being forgotten on the floor.

"Only you would be accused of something your virgin ass wouldn't do Kookie." Taehyung laughed as he walked down the hall, Jungkook only blushed bashfully.

"Besides it's not Kyungsoo he would peeking on anyway." Jin mumbled with a scoff making Jungkook cover his mouth with his hands. "Be quiet hyung! He could've heard that!"

"Ew get your pissy hands off me!"

Meanwhile Taehyung did hear that and smiled at that thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew fluff at the end?


	8. I spy a big dick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin got piercings! They make him look hot.
> 
> But that dude thats picking him up looks hotter tbh.
> 
> "Oh that's Namjoon, hes got a big dick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Joonie is here!

"You just have to disinfect it so it doesn't get infected. During the morning is the best time to do it." Daesung nagged at Seokjin as he gave him some rubbing alcohol to apply to his ear, the younger wincing at the sting. 

"Thanks Daesung hyung, but if I may ask how do you know how to do this?" He asked to which Daesung only sighed, tiredly but bemusedly.

"Let's just say that I know a certain someone who would get a new piercing every month just to show off." The elder cow hybrid said "Now don't try and don't get another piercing until that one is healed." He advised before walking out of Jin's room, Junmyeon and  Jinyoung walking in after him. They both looked at him in awe as they took in the second ear piercing.

"You really did get it, holy shit!" Jinyoung exclaimed as Junmyeon snickered. Jin lifted his face haughtily as he showcased his tiny hooped ear piercings above his pink studs. 

"They enhance my beauty even more huh?" He bragged. "Don't lie, because if you do you'll burn in hell."

"Well damn I was just gonna say they looked good! Shit!" Junmyeon rolled his eyes at his friend's narcissism. "But why did you decide to get them?"

Jin paused his modelling and became quiet at the question, his cheeks warmed up and his eyes darted away from his fellow hybrid's curious gazes. Jinyoung wasn't satisfied by his silenced as he snatched the man's phone from his desk. Jin was too late in reacting because Jinyoung pulled up a private chat with someone dubbed-

" ** _Ink_** _ **Daddy**_ _?!"_  "Wait, no don't look!" "Lemme see Jinyoung!"

* * *

**jinniebaby:** good morning joonie! <3<3

**inkdaddy:** morning baby boy hwo r u

**inkdaddy:** *how

**jinniebaby:** im good thanks for asking

**jinniebaby:** and i think today is the day! im ready!

**inkdaddy:** awesome, and ive got the perfect ting for u

**jinniebaby:** how much will it cost??

**inkdaddy:** just one picture of your beautiful face should suffice

**jinniebaby:** k just this once

**jinniebaby:**

**jinniebaby:** you should send one too joonie~

**inkdaddy:** gotchu baby 

**inkdaddy:**

**jinniebaby:** oh my 

**jinniebaby:** think i got a little wet

**jinniebaby:** this hair color might be even better than the blonde you had

**jinniebaby:** which almost KILLedm e

**inkdaddy:** ty ill get ready for you, ill pick u up arnd 2

**inkdaddy:** dont di while im omw

**inkdaddy:** luv you bae <3

**jinniebaby:** you too daddy  <3

* * *

 

 

"Dayumn Jin where did you find that hot piece of ass?!" Jinyoung asked loudly, Jin hit his arm to shut him up. Junmyeon let out an astonished whistle and looked at the picture again. "Yeah, where did you find him?" He asked also. Jin's ears were bright red and he may have seemed annoyed but a dopey lovesick smile said otherwise.

That blush transferred to his neck when there was a loud honk outside that had Jinyoung and Junmyeon smiling evilly, the heathens. They linked with his arms and hauled him downstairs with a shout of "We're gonna meet Jinnie's hot boyfriend! Come outside if you wanna meet him!"

Everyone who heard that, meaning the cows and sheep, hustled outside to meet the handsome stranger. They all looked at him in awe. A Siberian tiger hybrid, a rare species and probably loaded by the look of his car. And an alpha to boot! 

He looked unapproachable bt the many tattoos covering his skin as much as his red blazer would allow and bright green is blue eyes that seemed fitting for a predator. That demeanor soon melted as his eyes landed on Jin, his cheeks warming up at the elder fussing with his hair.

"Princess~" he cooed as he run over and hugged Jin, nuzzling their cheeks together and purred loudly, making the everyone snicker at nickname.(pft, princess, that's worse than baby!)

Jin didn't mind the embarrassment and kissed Namjoon's cheek. "Hi Joonie~"

"HI JOONIE~" Everyone replied in obnoxious lovesick voices that the two cringed over. "Yah, Kim Seokjin you rascal, introduce your boo to us!" Yelled Farmer Choi who was grinning goofily along with Daesung. What troublesome geezers!

Jin turned to present his boyfriend to everyone (Jesus did everyone show up to see this?!).

"Uh, everyone this is, um, my boyfriend Kim Namjoon. Namjoon this is, uh I guess my family of annoying siblings?" The tiger waved awkwardly to everyone who either waved back enthusiastically or gave him a once over. It was Hwasa and Wheein who piped up yelling that had the atmosphere more awkward than before.

"HOLY SHIT HES GOT A BIG DICK!"

Everyone then really took a good look at the handsome fellow and the outline of his pants and-

Holy fuck.

"I guess go big or go home, eh Jin hyung?" Yelled Jeonghan with a leery grin, even as he covered baby(read: 17) Chan's ears. Everyone guffawed at that and Jin only facepalmed. Namjoon laughed as well, his dimples more pronounced.

"Yeah yeah yeah, he's got a big dick I know I know now can we go?" Jin asked impatiently as he pushed his boyfriend towards his car, eliciting many groans and 'we were just kidding!'.

They finally got into the car when Kyungsoo leaned on to the window side to slip something into Jin's hand. He leaned into the blonde's ear and whispered something before walking off leaving a flustered Jin behind. Namjoon looked at him quizically.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important, let's just go before someone gives me a pamphlet."

_"Make sure to stretch yourself with 4, big dicks aren't enough to mess with." Kyungsoo whispered with a chuckle._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf did Kyungsoo give him??? It's up to you!


	9. Who the hell is Lay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell are these guys coming in here for Junmyeon?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think I wasn't gonna involve china line then welcome to your tape.

_"I miss you so much Junmyeonnie~"_ Yixing's voice croaked in the room from Junmyeon's ipad.  _"No one else will give any hugs and kisses as much as you do."_ He whined. Junmyeon cooed at the younger man as he was missing the bull hybrid's strange but welcomed affections. Yixing was now somewhere in China to visit a distant relative's wedding. Junmyeon would have gone but Yixing didn't want to introduce him just yet on his relative's special day. Maybe in a month.

"Poor baby," the omega cow teased with a warm smile "when you get back I'll make sure to give you as many kisses as you want."

 _"Ahh, now I really wanna come back to you~"_ the alpha whined with a pout  _"You better promise Myeonnie! Promise?!"_

Junmyeon wanted to laugh at the man's childishness but nodded to assure him. "I promise you will receive as many hugs and kisses you want when you get back. In fact," His voice lowered "If you arrive on time you might get something else~" 

The alpha squealed in excitement.

 _"I can't wait, I-"_ a low shout was heard on his end and a crash. Someone called out his name and he replied quickly in mandarin too fast for Junmyeon to know what he said. Yixing sighed.  _"Sorry to cut this call short Myeon but my cousin needs me for something, but I'll call you on my way back?"_

"Alright, love you." 

_"Love you too, and send a selfie!"_

**-Call Ended-**

**MoneySuho sent a photo**

* * *

 "Alright now everyone line up please! We gotta get this done quickly and transport the bottles after." Jimin hurried each of the cow hybrids to the the stalls in the barn, all of them snickering at the young alpha, same old drill same old drill. They all unbuckled their overalls to expose their pink supple nipples that were leaking the tiniest drops of pre-milk. Jimin blushed as he had to hook up each of their nipples to the machine. The soft hum of the machine started and Jimin sighed in relief.

"Remember you guys can't move as much for 30 minutes. Sit tight." He warned and walked out to get some fresh air.

"By Jiminie~!" The cows all waved him goodbye. They knew it would be awhile. 

 

 

"So I said to him  _"I don't give a fuck if you're giving a ballet class right now to Putin, you better get your sweet ass over here and help me rearrange my room for my heat or I won't let you attend."_ " Kyungsoo ranted as the others listened closely and laughing at their shorter friend. They all huffed.

"Our heats are coming up soon, aren't they?" Jinyoung groaned that the others mimicked. "Next week is gonna suck."

"Didn't you just break up with Jaebum?" Seokjin asked to which Jinyoung nodded.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as bitter as it seemed. We're still friends, JJP still lives on," he gave a week fighting motion with a shudder from the machine. "besides he and Youngjae are gonna be just fine."

Daesung gave him a reaffirmed pat on the shoulder "Don't worry you'll find someone for you. Just don't pick someone for the sake of your heat."

Jinyoung gave the elder a lazy eye roll but nodded, all of the omegas going into a calm silence.

A silence that was disrupted by a loud shout by Jimin and fumbling. Everyone all shouted when the barn doors were kicked open and two men with gas masks barged in and closed the door shut. 

"HANDS UP!" One of them with blonde hair yelled pointing a gun at them as two taller guys blocked the door. The cows all shot their hands up as the look of fear or worry was visible on their faces. The man took off his mask and revealed a begrudgingly handsome face, stepping in front of their stalls with only the wood fence separating them. He examined them closely each, too closely when he was in front of Jinyoung as he took a big whiff of the cow's scent and muttering something. He reached the last person, Junmyeon, and quirked his nose and eyebrow.

He smirked and spoke in not korean, but Mandarin. Junmyeon's pronunciation of the language wasn't the best but he could pick up what they were saying. 

" _...it's him...smells like Lay_ ," the blonde told the other men. The red head sniffed the air as well and nodded.

" _Yeah it's him alright, if it was this easy we should've been done this and not postponed the wedding._ " he grumbled. " _It's a good thing he's handsome or Tao ge would kill Lay ge._ "

The final male, a brunette who stayed quiet spoke up while ruffling the red head's hair. " _I hope you're still not disappointed about not catching the bouquet, Minghao._ "

Junmyeon was beyond confused and voiced it to at least get answers because the others looked beyond confused as well.

"Um excuse me but who are you guys?" He asked that snapped the three stranger's attention to him. "And who is this 'Lay' you guys are talking about?"

The red head smirked as his partners looked dumbstruck at the cow knowing what they were saying. He answered simply.

"He's your boyfriend, duh."

 

Huh? What?

"Don't tell me Yixing didn't tell you anything. There could've been some giveaway that he was part of the Chinese mafia." The blonde piped up that had everyone's eyes on him.

"YIXING'S FUCKING WHAT"

"Jackson you dumb shit!" The red head yelled as he smacked the blonde on the back of his head. The brunette sighed.

"Looks we got some explaining to do."

 

"So let me get this straight," Daesung started "Yixing is part of the mafia located in China under the alias "Lay", one of the most dangerous ones. Not to mention that he is responsible for smuggling drugs into South Korea." A nod.

" _And_ he is attending his brother's wedding that is tomorrow." A nod.

"But he wants Junmyeon-ah to be there so he thought of bringing there by you three kidnapping him." Three nods.

"Well isn't this swell Junmyeon. You've got yourself a criminal for a boyfriend." Kyungsoo snorted.

"You forgot one more thing that he along with me, these two and big bro Tao are all dragon hybrids." Minghao mentioned, flicking Jun's antlers and kicking Jackson's red scaled tail. Both flinched in pain. "Not bulls."

Junmyeon was still in the midst of either wanting hit his boyfriend or facepalm at the man's impulsive actions. Couldn't he have called him like a normal person? 

"So, are you going to the wedding with us?" Jun asked. The cow hybrid sighed and nodded. As stupid as this plan was he really wanted to see Yixing again.

"Awesome! Now let's get going, we already pissed off Tao enough we don't wanna make Yifan mad!" Minghao jumped up, pulling on Jackson's pointed ears to get him out of the deep conversation with Jinyoung. "Let's go ge, I don't wanna have my tail fried today."

The three led Junmyeon to the doors as he waved goodbye to the other cows. "I guess I'll be back soon?"

"We'll miss you Junmyeonnie!" Jin and Jinyoung called out. And the young man was out the door and the silence returned.

Only 15 seconds later Jackson come running back in.

"Forgot something." He muttered as he picked up Jinyoung and ran back out.

* * *

 

"Yixing I swear to Buddha he better be cute or I'm cutting off your balls." Tao grumbled as he was going over all the decorations if the hall.

"Don't worry, he may be even cuter than you!" Yixing chuckled 10 seconds before Tao threw his clipboard at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's gonna be taken to Hong Kong tonight


	10. Lay is fucking who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing's family is really weird, hopefully Junmyeon will fit in with the crowd!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me mafia family or give me death

 

"Lay looks pretty happy with you Junmyeon-ah," one of the guests (gang member) remarked. That was Minseok, a rabbit, who said that. Yixing tilted his head at that.

"What makes you say that?"

Minseok looked at him and then looked at Junmyeon who was squirming in Yixing's lap because of the hand that was constantly fondling his butt. He sipped his drink and rolled his eyes.

"Who is that guy who also came back with you guys?" Another person at the table questioned, Luhan, a deer and Minseok's mate(not to mention the groom's right hand man.)

Jinyoung in question was still with Jackson, no doubt reading their Bibles and discussing the lord, as you do.

 "Nobody." The omega sighed and shook his head. It was embarrassing enough that he ran in on their,  _ahem_ , "bible-studying". Jinyoung always attracted the risque, hot-blooded alphas, firing them up even more for his own amusement. Yixing patted his thigh in understanding while Minseok chuckled nervously at the younger.

Then there was a loud clinking noise that alerted everyone's attention to the stage where Tao was standing with a big bouquet of white roses and his new husband Yifan, both holding onto eachother. Yifan was a snow tiger that was the boss of a mafia lurking in North America that was rumored to be the one who controlled who came into office anywhere in North America, the threat of him possibly assassinating a politician high.

And he was truthfully rumored to be whipped for the dragon hybrid who modeled for Gucci in his spare time. Two silver watches, an entire line of Gucci and Prada purchased, 2 lambos and the heist and vacation in the Louvre later they were engaged happily.

"Everyone listen up, its time for the bouquet toss!" Tao exclaimed with a sneaky grin in the their tables direction. A group of women gathered together, including Minghao who towered over them all, all of them looking close to tackling each other to catch the roses. 

"3...2...1!" 

Tao threw the bouquet and the crowd launched themselves in the air to catch it. Minghao's fingers were almost clasped around it, almost and the bouquet bounced out of his grasp and flew farther away from them in an innocent bystander's lap.

Junmyeon's lap he finally realized with a creeping blush. Everyone at his table stared at him in either shock or amusement.

 Tao looked pretty impressed with himself while the women and one young man looked livid.

"Dammit Tao you did that on purpose!" They yelled in outrage as the dragon hybird pouted faux innocence.

"Whoopsies."

"Now it's time to throw this," Yifan motioned to the lacy garment in his hand. "Whoever catches this..."

"...Gets to slip these onto lucky Junmyeon."

Junmyeon squawked in protest and Yixing growled ferociously, steam emanating from his nostrils as he sent his brother-in-law a nasty glare who only snickered into Tao's neck.

The men who were brave enough to want to catch the panties hurried on to the dance floor with a fuming Yixing following. Yifan turned around.

"3...2...1!"

The underwear was thrown and the crowd jumped high up simontaneously.

And crashed down on each other.

They all groaned in pain, but Yixing was too busy trying to find the thrown item.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" He searched through the many limbs.

 

"Um, Junmyeon ge." A young boy's voice alerted everyone to a boy standing in front of Junmyeon. Chenle, one of Yifan's cousins. He gave the cow a smirk and held out, whaddaya know, the laced panties in his hand. "Do you mind if I take you out for a movie?"

Everyone started in hollering laughter, even Yixing was no longer pissed and Junmyeon ruffled the kid's head and kissed his cheek. 

"Maybe when you're 18."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen up cupcakes! I am going to make a heat chapter probably, but i though 'why not let the readers choose' so the choices are:  
> \- Junmyeon & Yixing  
> \- Namjoon & Jin  
> \- Daesung & Seunghyun  
> \- Seungkwan & Hansol  
> comment and vote here!  
> https://plus.google.com/u/0/112751116549223294479/posts/e7nkzFkpshg


	11. Check Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before going heat the omegas have to get their check ups and see how their doing. Lets's look at their record, they won't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things for you guys to look at some of the omegas. Hope you enjoy! (Also, I made Seungkwan a cow.)

**Name:** Kim Seokjin

**Age:** 24

**Physical Features:**  

- **5'10** ft tall, slender body type with a high metabolism, partial eyesight.

-A very soft face but a grown-up's body with very broad shoulders. 

-Black spots along his back and the back of his thighs. Horns are quite small and hidden in his hair.

**Dynamic:** _Omega_

**Hybrid Species:** Cow

**Is Bonded(?):** No

Any Extra Notes/Advice:

\- "Seokjin-ah even though it you can eat whatever you want I would advise to eat beef for at least 3 times a month."

\- "You also have to start wearing your glasses, your contacts will still come in the mail."

 

**Name:** Park Jinyoung

**Age:** 22 

**Physical Features:**  

\- **5'10** ft tall though has a bit plump, yet sturdy build.

\- lower and upper body muscles 25% thicker than the last check-up from exercise.

\- small curved horns with no ear piercings, brownish-black spots along thighs and shoulders.

**Dynamic:** _Omega_

**Hybrid Species:** Cow

**Is Bonded(?):** No

Any Extra Notes/Advice:

\- "THICC ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"-Jackson

\- "Jinyoung-ah please keep up the good work of exercising!"

**Name** : Kim Junmyeon

**Age** : 25

**Physical Features:**

-  **5'8** ft tall, but body is in peak condition.

\- after the past proposed diet nutritional levels are stable and he seems much happier.

\- horns have been growing and are much bigger as they poke of of his hair. His spots are still along his legs, arms and abdominal muscles.

**Dynamic** : _Omega_

**Hybrid Species:** Cow

**Is Bonded(?):** Yes

Any Extra Notes/Advice:

\- "I heard that you went on a trip to china with your mate! Will he pop the question soon?"

\- "Please stay behind when we are examining Kyungsoo, we need to give him a shot."

 

**Name** : Do Kyungsoo

**Age** : 24

**Physical Features:**

-  **5'8** ft tall but body has matured after mating during last heat. His body has started becoming thicker, however it is unfortunate to say if he will continue growing.

\- His horns are quite tiny yet they remain an erogenous zone when touched. Spots on thighs and back( some moles can be found on his body)

**Dynamic** : _Omega_

**Hybrid Species:** Cow

**Is Bonded(?):** No, but he will be after this heat coming up.

Any Extra Notes/Advice:

\- "Thank you for remaining calm when we had to give you some shots. We highly appreciate it."

**Name** : Boo Seungkwan

**Age** : 19

**Physical Features:**

-  **5'8** ft tall and much more plump than the others, but nevertheless healthy as he follows a stable diet.

\- spots located around thighs, posterior, and shoulders. Horns have not grown fully yet.

**Dynamic** : _Omega_

**Hybrid Species:** Cow

**Is Bonded(?):** No

Any Extra Notes/Advice:

\- "We're proud of you Seungkwannie! Keep up the good work!"

\- "You acted very mature and the nurses all said hi and to bring tea next time you come around."

**Name** : Kang Daesung

**Age** : 28

**Physical Features:**

-  **5'10**  ft tall and body is still in it's prime. Peak condition similar to Jumyeon and much widened hips.

\- Alarming physical features observed today: excess lactation, vomitting, and widened hips and thighs. _Glowing_?

\- spots on waist and thighs, horns have grown and curled in a ram like shape reaching ears

**Dynamic** : _Omega_

**Hybrid Species:** Cow

**Is Bonded(?):** Yes

Any Extra Notes/Advice:

\- "Please see me afterwards."

* * *

 

 

 

"Is it really true Dr. Nam?" Daesung questioned through teary eyes, hands gripping at his gray sweater. "Please don't play with my feelings like this,  _please_."

The doctor rubbed his shoulder and nodded with a sincere smile as tears started running down his face, nodding even faster. Daesung flung his arms around the doctor and cried in the man's neck happily with a toothy smile. The doctor smiled as well. "Congratulations Daesung-ah."

"You're pregnant for real this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, didn't expect two updates in one day huh?
> 
> Also, remember to vote! the deadline is May 5th before I choose the top choice and start working on the heat chapter, the 2nd top choice I'll write probs. If you can't vote on the link at the notes in Chapter 10 just comment your choice!
> 
> https://plus.google.com/u/0/112751116549223294479/posts/e7nkzFkpshg


	12. Beautiful(ly whipped)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something that Hansol wants to ask Seungkwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poll is almost over, better go vote now! Link is in the last chapter!

* * *

 

 _'Alright Hansol you can do this. You can do this. You've been stalling for way too long and it's time to do what you need to do. The worst thing he could say is no as he's nervous too.'_ Hansol hyped himself up while standing at the red door. He exhaled and knocked.

"Who is it?" Kyungsoo asked as he opened the door. "Oh it's you."

"Why do you ask 'who is it' and open the door anyway." The wolf squinted while walking in as the elder gave him a blank stare.

"Because I'm grown." was the answer that Hansol shrugged to. "Wait down here, Seungkwan is getting ready." And left upstairs leaving Hansol standing in the living room. He was gathering the last of his wits and paced around.  _'There's nothing to be afraid of, he's a squish, an angel! Nothing to be afraid of! Yeah, that's right'_

"Vernonie?" Seungkwan's voice called out. "Vernonie, are you down there?"

Precious angel was all the wolf heard. "Uh yeah I'm down here Kwannie! Are you ready?"

Seungkwan poked his head over the railing and gave his boyfriend a pout. "I am ready, but you have to promise not to laugh at me."

Hansol furrowed his brows in confusion at the cow's request and was gonna question it, but with one quick warning in Seungkwan's face he just nodded his head. "Okay, okay I promise." Seungkwan smiled and retracted his head to go down the stairs slowly. Hansol's smile dropped in an open mouth shock.

Seungkwan looked perfectly fine with a loose cute pink and grey hoodie on, adorable even. Except, you couldn't say that when he was wearing the most sinful jeans in history if you asked Hansol. His eyes bulged out as much of Seungkwan's plumpness of his lower body was out of those jeans. The ripped holes in the jeans showcased supple thighs with faded black spots.

And his ass, lord, Hansol wouldn't be ready to die yet if he saw it.

Seungkwan hurried down the stairs when he saw the melancholic look on the younger man's face. He took the alpha's face in his hands and looked it over carefully, making that cute pouty thing with his mouth.

"Hansol," oh god his name "If you're not feeling well we don't have to go out."

That snapped Hansol out of his reverie, standing up straight taking the cows hands in his own. "I'm fine! I'm fine! See?" Smiling hard. Seungkwan still looked unconvinced. "I'm just blown away by, uhhh your-uh new, new pants!"

_'Fuck, you weren't supposed to say that you fucking idiot! Abort! Abort-'_

"Thank you! I knew you'd like them!" Seungkwan gushed with a hearty laugh.

Wait what?

WAIT WHAT?

"Wait what?!"

"C'mon Vernon, the ice dream shop is having a sale and I wanna get there before the vanilla is all gone." The omega hurried him out of the door all while Hansol was trying to process what just happened.

 

"Just what I needed. Thank you for asking me out, I could use a little break before next week." Seungkwan sighed as he sat back in his seat of the ice cream parlor.

Hansol gave him a pat on the back. "It's no problem. It's the least I could do for you."

"Well I really appreciate it Vernonie." Seungkwan smiled brightly that Hansol blushed and hid in his ice cream cone.

 _'Ask now.'_ A part of his nagged that had him gulping nervously.

"Um, Seungkwan?"

"Hm?"

"So uh, I noticed your heat is coming up and I, uh was w-wondering i-i-if..."

"If..." Seungkwan prompted him to continue with a small smile.

"Would you let me help you with your heat?!" He yelled gaining the whole shops attention. His face burned in embarrassment at the unwanted attention, but focused only on Seungkwan who was fixed him with a scrutinized gaze. The whole shops was looking for Seungkwan's answer and silence reigned on until the cow hybrid's lips moved.

"You dummy, of course you can help me. If you didn't ask I was just gonna ask you myself." Seungkwan laughed at his boyfriend's shell-shocked face as did everyone else in the shop. He got and hugged the younger with a peck on the cheek. "C'mon get up."

Hansol let himself be pulled up and escorted out of the shop. He looked to Seungkwan. "Are you sure?"

Seungkwan huffed loudly and rolled his eyes. "Of course Hansol! Didn't you hear me? Now we gotta get going."

"Wait, wait where are we going?" Hansol asked as the older pulled him through the streets. He was given a cheesy smile.

"Store. We gotta stock up on Gatorade if you wanna attend my heat."

" _Oh._ " the wolf answered dumbly.

Somewhere in the back of Hansol's mind he was fearfully aroused, both afraid and scared for the following week.

 

 

"Ne Vernonie?"

"Ye-Oh sweet jesus!" Hansol spat out his cola and coughed violently.

Those jeans shaped perfectly around Seungkwan's extra plump ass, as well as the white lace panties peeking through when the older bent down enough.

"I guess you do like them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew was that shit fluff?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon likes to tease Seokjin a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is the one mostly requested, although I'm gonna keep these short but sweet, k? I apologize if it's not up with everyone's expectations, I'm not the best at writing smut.

"Look at me baby."

Jin looked up at Namjoon, shivering at the commanding tone in his voice. The tiger's irises were a bright green with slitted pupils that practically pinned Jin down. The younger man hovered over him with both hands placed beside the omega's head. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the pheromones and smell of slick Jin was releasing.

He smirked before travelling down Jin, stopping to admire the small puckering pink hole that was leaking slick on to the bed. He rest his head along Jin's thigh and traced a finger around the opening with a chuckle.

"This looks so good Jinnie," he purred, thrusting his finger into the hole and pressed a kiss into the soft skin of the thigh. "You really do know what to feed a man."

Jin carded his hand through Namjoon's purple hair as he gazed at the younger with pleading look. That finger kept at a torturously slow rate, delaying fire he craved.

"Joonie,  _please_ , I need it." He begged. 

Namjoon only raised a brow and paused his temporary ministrations. "I know you do. All you've gotta do is say what I wanna hear." He said simply.

"Just say it and I'll give you anything you want." 

The cow only huffed with bright red cheeks, cursing his weak resistance and nodded.

"J-Joon-ah," he began softly with big eyes and a blush travelling down to his chest. "C-can you please beat this pussy like you never have before?"

Namjoon gave a small snicker before answering with a "Of course princess." And dived in between Jin's legs to lap up all the slick surrounding the pink hole greedily. Jin shuddered and yelled at the fat tongue wiggling its way into his entrance.

" _Oh_! Joonie, _mm,_ yes, _yes please_!" He yelled his moaned, his grip into the alpha's hair tightening the faster Namjoon's tongue was licking his walls. His slick flowed out of his hole and was lapped up by the tongue.

" _mm_ , So _fucking_ wet for me aren't ya Jinnie?" Namjoon purred against the fluttering opening making Jin screech. He got up and flipped Jin on his stomach roughly, shoving the older's head down into the mattress with his dick rubbing between the soft globes of the omega's ass. Both of them grinded against each other as Namjoon gripped onto Jin's hair to pull him into a clash of teeth and lips, drool and spit covering their chins. Jin's cock was twitching like crazy, his vision becoming smokey quickly as his whines became louder.

"Gonna cum Jin?" Namjoon murmured in his ear, smirking as he stroked the small cock fast, ropes of come spilling on the bed and his hand. He released his hold on Jin's dick to tug on his roughly.

"Shit, _ngh_ ," Thick amounts of his come covered Jin's backside and thighs in seconds, the elder cooing at the sticky cum covering him. Namjoon fell over Jin and cradled him in his arms as he turned on his back. The omega smiled at his boyfriend being considerate, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Joonie." 

"But next time you make me say something about that old mixtape, I'll cut off your dick."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another heat chapter, children?


	14. Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan really knows how to milk a man, ahahahaha, what no claps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so sorry for the delay but finals are coming up and I'm just soooo tired! But I love you guys!

"Seungkwan no more please! I can't go on!" Hansol protested to the omega currently bouncing in his lap passionately. Seungkwan paid the younger no mind as he was too caught up in the wonder that was dick. Hansol was quite drained on the other hand. He didn't think he could produce another load.

"Ah! C'mon Vernonie, gimme More, mh, more! Fuck me, fuck me," the young omega swiveled his wide hips eliciting moans from both parties and pinched his swollen chest where many teeth marks were littered over. He shuddered.

Hansol shuddered as he felt his climax nearing from the nice view. 

' _Fuck it_ ' he thought as he grabbed the cow's hips and brought them down roughly on his cock, Seungkwan keened happily at the treatment, steadying his hands on the alpha's chest as he spilled out louder moans.

"Yes, yes please! Fuuuck, that's right Hansol, fuck my tight ass good! It deserves it!" He yelled while the wolf was growling with his orgasm being forced out of him into Seungkwan. The omega screeched, his own cock spurting out a streak of cum on to both of their stomach's.

Seungkwan fell onto his chest as he weakly kissed his boyfriend's chin. Hansol felt like a million bucks only just he now he couldn't feel his dick.

Shit, he had gotten himself into some deep shit.

 


	15. I Like!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess a sneak peak of what's to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive!!!

* * *

 

 

 

"Seunghyun, stop! I can't cook if you cling onto me constantly!" Daesung complained as his mate encircled his arms around his waist possessively, nuzzling his head into the omega's neck as he scented the cow with his musky scent that would no doubt stick to Daesung like a second skin. Kyungsoo who was helping to cook groaned in disgust, it was to damn early for them both to be so mushy and he was pretty sure the cow heats were over.

"Get a room grandpas, there are children arriving in the room soon." He told them as he poured pancake mix into the griddle. Daesung groaned as he started struggling out of the wolf alpha's grip, and failing as the grip tightened. "Tell that to him! I'm serious hyung let me go, can't you be affectionate with me after I make breakfast?"

Seunghyun only grunted and bit the nape of Daesung's neck, the younger releasing a dirty loud moan, and pulling him along. "If we can't act lovey in here than we can move this show to another location, hm 'Sungie?" He growled that had Daesung melting in his arms. "Whatch'u think? You likey? Hmm?"

Daesung shuddered. "Yes," he gasped out "Me likey~" before being carried bridal style out of the kitchen. Kyungsoo looked at them retreating and gagged.

"I need to schedule a therapy session, I don't need this." And he flipped the pancakes onto a plate.

 

The two were curled up together in their room, blankets skewed over the bed messily. Daesung's chest was heaving up and down while Seunghyun rested his head on the omega's stomach rubbing it gently. He smiled toothily as he felt a small pulse from the abdomen, he could hardly wait until that area would get softer in the followong months.

"Daesung-ah?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." He kissed the other's stomach.

"Love you too hyung." 


	16. BIGBANG came to fuck your bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best people are reuniting again, and you better believe it's gonna be fantastic baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening to JK and Jimin's cover and Bitch I won't lie I felt shivers all over me. Also, it's the end of this story and ik the ending is shitty but whoops.

* * *

 

"Can someone please get the door already?! I'm kinda busy already!" Jin yelled from the kitchen, the three sitting in the living room Wonwoo, BamBam and Jungkook  wincing at the volume.(the other two, Wonwoo fears nothing but death).

"Jungkook go get the door." Wonwoo said as his eyes were still glued to his book. Jungkook made no move until Wonwoo gave him a sharp glare through his glasses, scrambling to get the door as the knocks got louder. He huffed muttering an angry 'it's always that black sheep with the most attitude.'

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Daesung's sugar daddy! I came to pick him up-OW!" Jungkook frowned at that weird answer. He pressed his ear against the door to listen in on the conversation behind it.

_"Hyung why did you do that?!" "Because that was the most bullshit answer ever and you deserved it!" "Why would anyone want you as a sugar daddy when you can barely even take care of your business?" "Excuse you, I would make a great sugar daddy!"_

The young wolf had heard enough and just opened the door and gasped loudly at the people standing on the doorstep.

Wonwoo looked at the younger quizically. "Who is it Jungkook?"

"B-B-B-B-B-"

"BIGBANG!!" A hyper Lee Seunghyun yelled as he jumped into the house "And we've come to fuck shit up!"

"Shut up, it is 10 in the morning on a Saturday and no one wants to hear you, Lee Seungri." A cranky Kwon Jiyong smacked the younger on the back of the head. The shorter of the three, Dong Youngbae quietly walked in observed the house in awe.

"So this is where they eloped to afterwards." Jiyong nodded along in agreement whole Seungri already starting wandering around the house.

Jungkook stood frozen looking at what were his icons standing here, right now, in his home. Bambam looked just as shook as his fellow fanboy.

(Wonwoo nonchalantly yawned and turned the page in his book. He had no fucks to spare today.)

Seungri (wasn't he just now walking around the house?) placed a hand on Jungkook's shoulder. "Hey kid, do you know if Daesung and Top hyung are awake?"

Jungkook fainted, the poor pup. Bambam took his place and smiled widely.

"Ignore him, it's his nap time anyway." He held out a hand for them to shake. "I'm Bambam, a very big fan of you guys, and I can show you to Daesung hyung's room is. But who is Top hyung?"

Jiyong shook his hand that had him squealing internally. "We'll tell you in a second, we just need trip speak to them about the final decisions that need to be made."

 

 

Bambam had been pacing in the living room for an hour now and was sweating at the sounds of laughter and chatter coming from upstairs. Jungkook had been revived by Jin and Jimin who had him spread over their laps. Wonwoo continued reading his book. 

The cow hybrid was about to have an aneurysm when finally the group of five emerged downstairs with big smiles on their faces. Seunghyun and Daesung's hands were clasped together tightly, looking as if they had something to say. Youngbae nudged Seunghyun to speak first.

"So, uh, you guys know these three already right?" He asked dumbly, revving both Bambam and Jungkook's fanboy spirits back to life.

"Hyung how do you know the Seungri, Taeyang, and G-Dragon??!" They asked in unison that had Daesung laughing at the dongsaengs fanboying.

"Well we are all old friends from school that like to catch up with each other with drinks."

"That also used to be one of Korea's top boy and." Seungri blurted out that everyone look at him in shock.

"YOU WERE WHAT?!?"

"GODDAMMIT MAKNAE."

Daesung decided to step in before they went off topic. "We were and now we might be again."

"Our contact got renewed and BigBang is reuniting next year with a comeback."

"And because of that me and Seunghyun are moving to Seoul this month. We are leaving the farm with you guys."

"Wait what?" Jin spoke up this time, his eyes watering. "Daesung hyung, you're leaving?"

Daesung furrowed his brows as his own eyes started to water. He knew that the ones who would be most effected by This news would be either Jin who Daesung practically took care of during their younger years to today. He rushed over to hug Jin who was already sniffling with tears running down his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jinnie, I didn't mean to make you cry." Jin sniffed in his shoulder. "I know that you'll miss me and I hope you know that I'll miss you more."

Jin hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you hyung."

"I'll miss you too baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for supporting this story, my baby, and sorry if it felt unfinished. I can't promise anything but I could try and post one shots connected to it once in a while.
> 
> Thanks for your support in this messy AU.


	17. Jinyoung x Jackson 11:04 Verse 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung's new boyfriend always has his ways of keeping in contact with Jinyoung. It's sickening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Member when I said I wasn't gonna continue? 
> 
> I lied B))))))))

"I still can't shake the fact that you managed to attract someone even when being kidnapped Jinyoung." Seokjin was still skeptical about Jinyoung getting a boyfriend  _and_ eloping to China in one go. Jinyoung did have his share of spontaneous lovers so Jin shouldn't have been too surprised.

But this one really took the cake.

Mysteriously, anytime Jinyoung had went to pick up some coffee the barista told him his order was already paid for, was given complimentary treats and sweet messages where his name was written. Or times where the mailbox was full of flowers and shirts filled with an alpha's spicy scent lacing it. 

Don't even get Jin started on the steamy phone calls he overheard Jinyoung having with his boyfriend. 

The younger cow only held his head high. "Be jealous hoe." 

Jin rolled his eyes. He eyes the package in Jinyoung's hands. "What's the item of the day, lover boy?"

Jinyoung ripped open the paper and showed the item to Jin, the elder looking confused as he read over the gold words.

"A Bible??"

"Yeah, a Bible. What I can't have one?"

"Jinyoung no offense but you are one of the last people I would expect to put any faith in God when you barely have any faith in yourself." 

Jinyoung huffed "I'll have you know that I'm teaching myself to love, forgive and forget-"

"Again, you?!" Jin sputtered at that blatant lie. "You are the most pettiest person I have ever met! Every time you see Yugyeom you always have to drop kick him."

"That little brat deserves it." He mumbled.

"He called you Junior by mistake  _one_ time."

"And I'll drop kick you if you call me that again."

"For fucks sake."

"Listen I don't have to take this abuse, either shut up so I can look over my new book in bed or go outside and play or something." Jin got up from the bed and stuck his tongue out, slamming the door leaving Jinyoung in his room alone. He sat back against his pillows and opened up the book, sighing at what he saw.

 

 **jackquline:** babe 

 **jackquline:** did you get it?? 

 **jackquline: I**  hope the post office dint fuck up an it ended up somewhr els 

 **jackquline:** lmao imagine some family wanting postcrds from grams and they get my needs 

 **jackquline:** *Nudes

 **jinyoungthefirst:** i got them 

 **jinyoungthefirst:** and they are def what I needed

 **jinyoungthefirst:** did you get mine??

 **jackquline:** ye

 **jackquline:** and damn boi

 **jackquline:** who knew you used to dance like that

 **jackquline:** you gotta do that for me when u vis **t**

 **jackquline:** when your bfs nudes are enough to feed and support your entire fam

 ** **jinyoungthefirst:**** aight I'll keep it in mind

 ** **jackquline:**** noice:)))))))

 

 

Bambam was lounging around Jinyoung's room(mooching off the cow's cable) when he ran across the Bible. He snickered at the thought of his hyung actually reading it.

When he opened it he wished his hyung was actually reading the Bible, for the sin was too much for young Bambam.

"Jinyoung you hoe!!!"

  **"Baobei can't wait to see you again baby Jr~"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'll not promise anything but I will try and keep this baby story of mine alive. I know there are people who enjoy this story like I do and I wanna do this mainly for them.


	18. The Folly of one Jeon Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is boring, everyone thinks so. Even Mingyu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chaps in one day! Wowwie

Wonwoo is the black sheep of the farm. Literally, he's the only black sheep on the farm out of the sheep living there.(though Taehyung liked to dye his wool from time to time)

Not to mention how he refused to participate in anyone's bullshit. He was one of the few. (Kyungsoo was the creator of that club, Wonwoo was only vice president) You could call him boring and mundane for not wanting to partake in anything exciting but believe him he had enough for one day. He tried staying inside and reading and doing boring things that he usually did, with the occasional someone passing by to see how he was doing.

That still didn't matter when he was caught in one of the younger hybrid's on the farm messes. Everytime.

Like how now he was tucked into the basket of Mingyu's motorcycle and the younger was speeding down the street.

_"Is this how I die?"_

The wolf finally stopped in front of the library, Wonwoo stumbling and trying to hold back his vomit. He was whisked off his feet and carried into the building and sat down on one of the chairs.

He looked at Mingyu in annoyance, the younger already silently pleading for his help.

"Mingyu."

"Please, Wonwoo? I need your help or I'm gonna fail!"

"Mingyu."

" _Please_?" The taller pulled out his best puppy aegyo. The sheep simpered with a tiny blush brushing his cheeks.

"Fine." "Yes, thank you so much, I love you Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, though his blush continued it's journey down his neck.

If only.

 

 

"I'll be back Mingyu, I'm just gonna get a drink from the cafe. Fix those mistakes and then I'll review it over again." Mingyu groaned as the elder walked towards the library cafe. His eyes narrowed at the hushed high pitched voices passing by him.

_"Finally, he's leaving, now's our chance!"_

_"Why does Mingyu Oppa even hang out with someone like him? Like a black sheep and a beta?"_

_"Mingyu needs to see real specimen that'll actually blow he his mind, not bore him to death."_

He scoffed, almost wanting to retort something witty back but denying it and continued his treck to the cafe counter. A handsome man working at the counter waved him over.

"Hey there, I'm Minhyuk how can I help you...?"

"Wonwoo." Minhyuk snapped his fingers.

"Well it's nice to meet you Wonwoo. How can I help you today?" He asked with a big smile. A Puppy hybrid, how funny was that?

"I'll just have a mocha frappe and something as bitter as me." He ordered as the man tapped the order into the register.

"So a Unicorn then?" Minhyuk joked that made a smile quirk on Wonwoo's lips. He nodded. "Alright then that'll be-"

_"Oh Mingyu Oppa, you're so smart!"_

_"Yeah, I can't believe you think you need a useless, boring tutor when you write so good!"_

Useless. Boring.

Those words dropped Wonwoo's smile from his face as Mingyu nervously smiled as he was surrounded by omega girls fawning over him. His eyes felt watery.

_'Why did he need my help anyway? He's obviously got all the help he needs over there.'_

"Hey." A voice dragged him out of his stupor. Minhyuk looked worried and dragged a chair for him to sit on by the counter. He patted Wonwoo's back. "Just wait right here, I'll bring your order to you in a sec."

The red headed puppy went into the kitchen of the cafe, some shouts coming from it. Shortly, a small hamster hybrid came out, hands on his back and pregnant belly and scowl on his face, with a taller male, a bear, following behind him worriedly with objections of 'Kihyun please come back, this is not good for your blood pressure.'

The tiny man, or Kihyun, waddled to Mingyu's table and slammed his fist down harshly making everyone at the table jump.(A small sigh from the regulars and the exasperated tall man "Kihyun's at it again.")

"I thought I told you girls that you were banned from here!" Kihyun snarled. "Get the hell out of here!"

One of the girls whined obnoxiously "But we're helping Mingyu with his essay!"

"No, you're squealing like pigs so loudly that you're most likely distracting him!" He retorted. "Now get out before I turn you all into bacon." He threatened that had all of Mingyu's fan girls scrambling for the door. Mingyu himself looked terrified, and his soul almost left his body when the short man paid attention to him.

"And you."

"Y-yes sir?"

Kihyun gripped him back the shirt and yelled in his ear. "Pay attention to your friend, you idiot. Or I'll force him on a date with Minhyuk."

Wonwoo, Minhyuk and the tall bear decided to finally butt in before Kihyun could possibly cause any harm. The tall bear pulled the hamster into his arms and coaxed into following him, though with small angry mumbles of 'I wasn't even finished Hyunwoo' and Minhyuk laughing at the situation, Wonwoo the only one checking to see if Mingyu was okay.

Mingyu finally had his eyes on Minhyuk, scrutinizing the beta puppy suspiciously. The puppy smiled at him.

"Hi, I am Minhyuk, just a worker at that cafe over there. Sorry about Kihyun, he gets huffy really quickly." He apologized and handed Wonwoo his drinks. "Now I've gotta go, my shift doesn't end yet, so biya!" And skipped away.

Wonwoo gave Mingyu his frappe and started walking away. Mingyu grabbed his shoulder. "Hey Wonwoo, wait just a sec."

He shot Mingyu a waiting look. The wolf's ears drooped in shame. "I'm sorry I let this whole situation go out of hand, it was my fault those girls came and I knew that you people like that yet I did nothing. Can you forgive me?"

Wonwoo looked conflicted as he did feel hurt by the younger's actions, but then again he couldn't help that rude people wanted to cling onto him. He nodded his head. "I forgive you, this time though. Don't let it happen again."

Mingyu perked up, how cute. "Of course, never again! Now let's go home!" Wonwoo smiled and rolled his eyes. Mingyu's heart leaped at that and he took a sip of the drink.

Though a small message was written on the side that made him sputter when his eyes landed on it.

**"You better treat him right or I'll snatch him from right under you!"**

**- <3Minhyuk**

Mingyu groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U like


	19. Dasi run run run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A college throwback y'all! Expect some of these!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies~enjoy!

"Oh Daesungie~ there's someone here for you~" Seungri whispered loudly in his friend's ear. Daesung looked up from his notebook to pale at the man's searching and sniffing around the classroom. His other friend, Chaerin smirked along with Seungri at his suffering.

"Ooh~looks like your lover boy came to get you~" She snickered with a sly foxy smile. 

Daesung packed up his things as quickly and as quietly as he could, trying to silence his noisy friends teasing.

"C'mon hyung, you're gonna have to make a move soon." Seungri pointed out that made Daesung scowl at him.

"I am making a move, I'm escaping so he doesn't see me!" He replied in a hushed tone. "And you two making a racket isn't helping!"

He eyed how his target was making his way closer and closer up the seats of his class. Finally packed he shrugged on his backpack and crawled down the steps awkwardly.

He was almost homefree, he had to make it out dammit!

His fingers twisted the doorknob.

"WELL HAVE A NICE NEXT CLASS DAESUNG HYUNG!" The soon to be dead panda Lee Seungri yelled.

The man snapped his head towards the exit, right when Daesung was finally leave. He smirked and trekked towards him.

"WE'LL SEE YOU AFTER YOU CLASS IN ROOM 324, THE MUSIC COMPOSITION CLASS! THE ONE WITH THE LAZY EYE PROFESSOR!" The soon to be dead fox, Lee Chaerin followed up with. Those two idiots giggled and sent him a thumbs up.

Friends who support you are both a good and bad thing, but he'll think about new options later.

That man ran as fast as his legs could take him. He didn't even know where he was going, but not to his class now that those traitors gave him away.

At least things couldn't get any worse.

"Kang Daesung~" someone cooed that had shivers running through him.

Well shit.

_"God, I know I've been praying to you since I was a kid and have always remembered you blessing people and I need you to come through right now because the devil himself is behind me. Please don't sleep on me now!"_

God would help him right? He was a good kid and maybe he was forgiven for messing with Seungri's essay that one time. Right?

He then tripped and fell on his face.

Maybe God was feeling petty that day.

 

 

"Hyung, you can't keep kidnapping him and dragging him along with you wherever you go." Jiyong one of Seunghyun's friends protested, looking at Daesung's pitiful state from over the man's shoulder. The bastard had the nerve to look smug too while walking down the hallways with everyone staring at them.

"He's my prize for running after him, why shouldn't I show him off?" The wolf alpha pat the omega's butt playfully, giggling childishly when Daesung started to squirm. "When I want something I'll get it."

Both Jiyong and Daesung huffed and rolled their eyes at the older man's words. Daesung resigned to his fate and just should against Seunghyun's shoulder.

This had been happening for weeks now and it occurred at random times of the day, whether during a lecture or when the omega was just trying to take a shit. The wolf was strange alright. The first few times it was frightening being carried off by a maniac alpha to God knows where. 

But after the next fifteen to twenty three times it just becomes a perverted habit that Daesung wanted to break. He'd smell the scent of arousal on the older guy after being chased and carried. (He won't mentioned the same scent he released himself from the thrill)

The reason why Seunghyun does this?

Even he doesn't know! 

"I just feel like seeing you run away from me all scared and frightened. It's really sexy when you think about it." He answered.

What a weirdo this man is!

 

 

"Daesung you ready to run again?" Jinki asked while looking over his paper. Daesung raised a brow at him.

"What do you mean?"

Jinki looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

"Your horny boyfriend is here."

The door cracked open and Daesung sprinted away quickly.

Here we go again.


	20. I.M. what I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, someone's jealous? Relax Mingyu, Wonwoo's next friend can't be that bad right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Lim Changkyun aka my spirit animal, and to the person who said they're a slut for monsta x I can relate

Wonwoo had made a new friend.

A really strange one though, Mingyu believed.

"Mingyu this is Lim Changkyun, he's a friend of mine from University." Wonwoo introduced Mingyu to a brown hair omega who held a bored expression on his face.

Mingyu felt on high alert though when he smelt him.

 _A cat._ The exact opposite of a dog.

He wasn't one to believe in the old cat vs. dog stereotype yet he felt suspicious of Wonwoo's new friend, who narrowed his eyes at him.

When he tried to share his feeling about Changkyun to his friends they just laughed at him.

"You're just jealous." Minghao the new transfer student from China said while sipping his slushie. He bristled.

"Jealous? Who me?" He was  _so_ not jealous. What would he be jealous about?

"You're just jealous because now that Wonwoo has someone else to hang out with other than you. Admit it." Yugyeom argued. Mingyu scoffed at the accusation.

"Wonwoo has more friends than me, don't make it sound like he's a loner!" He replied.

Bambam snorted "Oh please, like he lets his friends drag him around on their motorcycles at the as crack of dawn. No one is that whipped for their friends."

"And have you seen how that Lim kid looks at Won anyway? He looks like he'll gobble up the poor sheep any second."

Mingyu scowled at the thought of some omega just stealing away Wonwoo like that. The idea of his best friend bonding with anyone made him growl angrily.

_"If anyone is gonna steal Wonwoo away it's gonna be me!"_

The alpha's friends shook their heads at him.

 _"That boy is whipped for life."_ they all thought.

 

 

Mingyu was just  _this_ close to blowing his casket when Wonwoo and Changkyun kept whispering and smiling at each other and their phones for the past 10 minutes. Honestly, what was so damn funny? 

They had been sitting at the library cafe for awhile now, Wonwoo inviting him to tag along if he wanted to and his legs were starting to fall asleep.

Just when he thought he was already done with being here, the omega decided to get further under his skin.

Changkyun leaped up from his seat with an elated squeal and hugged Wonwoo tightly.

"Thank you so much Wonwoo, I love you!"

And kissed the beta's cheek.

And then he was promptly yanked seat from Wonwoo, the sound of snarls filling his ears. 

"Don't touch him." He growled

Mingyu glared at Changkyun as he held a bewildered Wonwoo in his arms as he rubbed his scent all over him, muttering angrily to himself. Wonwoo's cheeks heated up as he listened closely to what he was saying.

"Mine...Mine...,"

Changkyun smirked at his friend's flustered gaze.

"I suppose you two need a moment, so I'll see you later Wonwoo. And thanks again." He waved them off and skipped gleefully away. Mingyu spun the beta around.

"What's going on between you two?" He questioned with a hard gaze.

"We're friends." Wonwoo answered that Mingyu scoffed at.

"That's bullshit, it's obvious you two are something more."

"Nothing is going on between us, we're just friends Mingyu. Why's it matter to you?"

"Why? Because I have been pining forever and he can't just show and take the spot that I've wanted since I've met you!"

 

Wait, he didn't mean to say that!

"What?" Wonwoo looked at him with widened eyes through his framed glasses.

Y'know what? Fuck it, Mingyu waited too long.

He planted his lips firmly against Wonwoo's slightly chapped ones, forgetting that everyone in the vicinity was looking at them.

He internally cheered when Wonwoo's lips moved against his. They stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking for air, looking at each other in relief and fondness.

Wonwoo smiled.

"Mingyu, that spot was always open and waiting for you."

 

* * *

 

**mingyooo posted:**

 

_**"Me and my boo looking fly ass hell before we leave the library bathroom."** #meanieftw #asstoogood_

**jeonwonu and 5 others liked this**

**BamBam1a commented** _"abt_ _damn time boi"_

 **Jeffrey commented** _"get sum gyu!"_

 **jeoncena commented** _"did u guys really fuck in the library"_

 **mingyoooo commented** _"not yet( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"_

**Kkukungie posted:**

****

_**"tanks again wonwoo, hopefully my ass is next too."** _

  **jeonwonu and 9 others liked this**

 **jeonwonu commented** _"np next time don't anger bae pls, you extra ass"_

 **Kkukungie commented**   _"no promises b"_


	21. Some freshly roasted Sope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yoongi is a pissy little panther and Hoseok is a poodle. Sorry if things are confusing

"So you gotta work off your debt to get free coffee?" Jin asked Yoongi as the other groaned in annoyance. He didn't ask Jin to be here, nor to loiter around and bother him.

"I gotta or else Kihyun's gonna rip out my heart and filter it into coffee." His old friend didn't play any games when dealing with his shop located in his husband's library. He shuddered at the lingering threat.

"Damn right I would. Hyunwoo isn't always around to save the day and I like to use that time wisely." Said man waddled out of the kitchen carrying a tray of lemonade over his bloated stomach. He set down the tray and poured a cup for himself. "Now get back to work Min." He waved Yoongi off.

"Can I have some lemonade?" Jin asked that Kihyun narrowed his eyes at.

"10$ a cup."

"What happened to the saying 'when life gives you lemons, make lemonade to share with others'?" The cow pouted that hamster snorted at.

"Please, you could also use those lemons to put in a bag and beat the living shit out of your enemies with." He responded that had Jin scooting his seat away from Kihyun.

Hyunwoo finally made his appearance, wrapping his arms around Kihyun. "Baby, why are you out here tormenting Yoongi and his friend?"

Kihyun gripped the taller man's arms that were bursting with muscle from the navy button up he was wearing. He rubbed them appreciatively.

"I'm doing no such thing, Shownu honey." He lied swiftly, knowing that the other already knew he was bullshitting. Hyunwoo sighed exasperatedly at his tiny mate.

"I think you need a nap." He concluded gaining whines from the omega, already leading him to the break room. "Sorry about that Yoongi!" He called back behind him.

 

 

Yoongi  _really_ wished that Jin wasn't here to pester him when it was  _that_ day. He eyed the clock on the wall(because reading clocks is not that hard) and his heart leaped at the approaching familiar scent. He completely ignored Jin talking as he looked at the stranger walking in the cafe. He inhaled the incoming scent and exhaled blissfully.

Peachy Vanilla and Lemons, his favorite.

Jin noticed he wasn't being listened to and saw how Yoongi just froze, snapping his fingers in the alpha's face to get his attention.

"Yoongi? Yoongiii? Hello?"

An orange haired poodle hybird walked in his direction with a big smile on his face, practically bringing the sun with him, and gaining looks from people in the library. Omega was written all over him with his supple yet strong thighs and slender waist, but with underlying muscle hidden. 

He was looking in all directions, searching in that adorable way of his that had the panther melting. Jin looked at him funny. Before questioning his friend's mental state the younger cupped his hands in a makeshift mic.

"JHOOOOPE!!" He yelled without thinking that startled everyone, Jin falling out of his seat and the distinct sound of cups falling in the background. Jhope in question smile brightened and he ran towards the counter, hopping over it to lift Yoongi in the air.

"Yoogie bear! Aw, I missed you!"

Yoongi beamed at him and hugged him back just as tight. "I missed you too Hobi!"

They smushed their lips together and were caught up in their own little world until the heard a throat clearing behind them.

Jin raised an eyebrow. "Yoongi aren't you gonna introduce me to this fellow?"

Yoongi was released from Hoseok's arms and cleared his throat.

"Jin, this Jung Hoseok, the best dancer, best boy, and the most wonderful person on Earth. And the best boyfriend." Hoseok blushed at the introduction, whining in embarrassment.

"Yoongi~I'm not that great!" 

"Hoseok not great? Don't know her."

"Yoongi~" he tucked his head in the short alpha's shoulder. "Ah, I missed you so much, I'm never travelling on tour again. I miss those midday naps we took."

"We can go take one now. Let's go." Yoongi suggested.

"Wait, aren't you working? Won't your boss get pissed?"

"Kihyun will be fine, besides it's almost Jihoon's shift." He pushed the sunshine omega into the break room. He licked his lips.

_"Besides, I still need to feel up those new muscles he got."_

* * *

 

**princessjinnie posted**

 

_**"Was in the library today and suddenly I get introduced to Yoongi's boyfriend he's had?! And he's hot asf wtf how? I feel threatened???"** _

**woozihoon commented** _"he better enjoy his break because he left the damn counter open and someone ate up all the fucking cookies"_

 **princessjinnie commented**   _"whoops wonder who that was, gotta blast"_


	22. Bambam's Daily Log

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh

_8:00 A.M._

Bambam wakes up, dabs and falls back on his pillow. It's too early to get up, besides he has a backup alarm just in case.

_9:00 A.M._

So that backup alarm didn't work and now he's up an at 'em. He promised Hakyeon hyung he would be on time and the older nag at him if he was.

Luckily his legs were skinny enough to hop into his tights and his hair seemed to cooperate with him today. He slung his gym bag over his shoulder and ran out of the house.

* * *

 

 

  **Bambam1a posted**

_Needed this before heading to work this morning. Took a 15 minute wait I'm willing to take that risk. Rip me when I get to work late_

* * *

 

_10:56 A.M._

Hakyeon scolded him for being late, but wasn't too hard on him this time, which was a rare occasion. He's always strict about slacking off and won't let anyone off the hook so easily.

Maybe it had to do with the abundance of flowers lying near the older man's yoga mat. He made sure to take a picture for his Instagram.

Things were looking up for Bambam today. 

* * *

 

 

  **Bambam1a posted**

_My boss just got a shit load of flowers delivered to him. Lmao, he's gonna kill me when he sees this pic_

* * *

 

 

**Bambam1posted**

_This just in, my boss just dismissed all his employees for a hot date. I wonder if I can persuade him into a raise._

**yeonyeon, leeleo and 7 others liked this**

**yeonyeon** _nice try, but im glad you're open for double shifts!_

 

* * *

_2:00 P.M._

"Dude, so like how long are you staying in Korea?" Bambam asked Minghao as they lounged back in the dragon hybrid's apartment watching Housewives of Atlanta.

The red head shrugged and snuggled closer to him. "My brothers wanted me to study abroad for a while until I can go back home."

"Huh."

They stayed quiet after awhile before Bambam suggested something.

"Wanna make out?"

Minghao hummed in thought.

"Okay."

 

 

_6:23 P.M._

Right on the dot when his second shift starts a tall young man walks into the yoga studio with Jungkook, the two of them chatting away.

He inwardly gave himself a pep talk when placing his mat in the front.

_'Tights don't fail me now.'_

Jungkook saw the smirking itself on his face and sighed. His friend frowned at him.

"You okay Jungkook?"

"Yeah I'm good Yugyeom, let's just get ready for this class."

* * *

 

 

**Bambam1a posted**

  _Just getting off my shift, saw someone real cute._

  **jeoncena** _why are you like this_

* * *

_8:01 P.M._

Bambam packed away his stuff into his gym bag, he had changed his clothes and was walking out after locking up the studio.

A finger tapped his shoulder that made him jump, turning around to see the tall boy again. He was cuter up close, his hair seemed to drop over his eyes and was that a tiny moles under his eye-

"Hello?"

"Oh, um yeah! Sorry, what did you say?"

The boy scratched the back of his head shyly with a small smile. "I, uh was wondering if you would let me walk you home. I-If you want me to! It's your choice!"

Bambam smiled and linked arms with the taller young man. "Of course! But we first gotta stop for something to eat, I'm starving how about you?"

"Me? Uh yeah, I could eat!"

"Then let's go!"

 

_Daily log: successful_


	23. Spice of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of spicey hope and a drop of sugar equals two eternal soul partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had scoups' you are my biorhythm playing for 17 minutes for inspiration. gotta get back to shitpostin. 
> 
> Btw smut warning

Teeth clanked and clicked against each other as the two wrestled themselves against one another. Yoongi's hot mouth landed on bit harshly on Hoseok's neck as he pressed him down into the mattress, their bare skin heating up quickly. Hoseok attached his mouth his chest, suckling on the alpha's pink nipple that elicited a low purr from him. The alpha's cock twitched against his chiseled stomach.

"Aw, does alpha wanna put it in me?" He cooed pushing him on his back, straddling him. Yoongi's erection was rutting between his buttcheeks, playfully grinding back as his slick covered the organ. "Wanna fuck me up with your dick, baby boy?" He teased, lifiting himself up to sit on Yoongi's dick in one go. Hoseok keened at the wonderful sensation flowed through him, his brown doggy tail wagging wildly and his back arched sinfully. Yoongi licked his lips and let his big hands rake down his man's tan chest, his sharp nails reaping small red lines that had the omega gasping and pushing into his touch.

His curly brown hair was soon bouncing along with him when Yoongi started to lift and drop him onto his cock, easing into a slow yet rough rhythm that would no doubt put him out of commission for a while. It was all worth it though, he needed his man as soon as possible the moment he came back.

The moment he seen his honey his hole was already puckering and flowing slick, staining his skinny jeans discretely, and wanting the alpha's fat cock to plug him up. Nevertheless he persevered and waited when they finally were at his apartment. The poodle's legs were consistently shifting to ease the uncomfortable feeling between his legs.

Yoongi was no different as he willed his nose to ignore the omega's scent flicking his nose as he kept his hands over that bubble booty that was waiting to be uncovered from those skinny jeans. He dick stayed a semi half the day.

Yoongi's grip on his hips was gnarly as he was bouncing in his alpha's cock along with the alpha's hips smacking up to meet his. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his prostate was jabbed roughly. "Ah, ohh Yoongi! More! Hit me there with that fat dick Agust daddy!!" 

"Just keep bouncing on me with that fat ass, Hobi baby." He purred in the poodle's ear. "Just tighten up around me so I can paint your slutty hole with my cum. Every time you dance it'll drip down those thighs and nobody'll fuck with you." He growled as his hips drove his cock into Hoseok's warm tightening cavern. The dancer was getting weaker with every word that was murmured into the slope of his neck, whining helplessly as his small cock waved from side to side with beads of precum smearing his stomach.

"Yoongi~ Yoongi~" He moaned pitifully as he felt his end nearing, tears dripping from his eyes from the yearning of wanting to release. Yoongi licked the tears away from falling down his cheeks then pressing a kiss. "Yoongi, I-I need-"

"I know what you need baby, don't worry." He assured, his only breaths away from the poodle's lips, and kissing him breathlessly.

* * *

 

"You two seem so in tuned with each other it's scary." Jimin mentioned sitting from across aforementioned couple who were sitting on the couch in matching jackets they " _coincidentally_ " wore the same day. Hoseok laughed and waved it off while Yoongi rolled his eyes and plopped his head in the omega's lap.

"Whatever you say Jimin." he said while munching on his chips.

"I'm serious! You guys could be soul mates!" The young alpha argued.

"Not soul mates, soul _partners_." Yoongi corrected making his omega swoon and plop a fat kiss on his lips.

Jungkook passed by and gagged.

"Old love, gross."

And Yoongi flung his shoe at his head promptly knocking him out and Jimin panicking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall got any suggestions for me to write?


	24. Bubblegum Boy(and his Bitches)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo and Jongin are suckers in love. Maybe this omega is a sucker for them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally check on my mans soo and kai!

Kyungsoo considered himself a loyal person, especially to Jongin as they are dating. Anyone who tried to flirt with him were immediately shot down with the omega. Kyungsoo attracted many types of people lusting after his ass (let's be honest the author does too) yet all have failed.

Blah blah blah and Jongin is the only one who can have him.

But this other omega he's seeing he's willing to share with.

The omega was tall, like _really_ tall maybe taller than Jongin. And he had the most fluffiest cotton candy looking hair Kyungsoo has ever seen (He's seen the teens at the farm with less brightness than this!).

And those elf ears and big eyes! That cute pout while looking at the cookies! OMG.

He needed this man to sit on his face, like right now.

"Umm, can I help you sir?" The stranger asked (his voice was so deep!)

Oof, Kyungsoo was so busy admiring him he didn't see how he was actually now standing so close to the omega stranger. He smelled really sweet standing closer to him and Kyungsoo could see tiny freckles across his face.

The omega looked a bit nervous by this up close scrutiny and nervously smiled. "I'm hello? I'm Chanyeol?" He weakly introduced himself.

Kyungsoo was certain for sure he was the one.

"Hi I'm Kyungsoo."

"And I would appreciate it if you would have sex with me."

Jongin would love this guy, Kyungsoo knows it.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

"Wah~you guys live in such a big place!" Chanyeol said as he plopped down Kyungsoo's bed, leisurely resting his hands behind his head. Kyungsoo squealed inwardly, why was he so freaking cute?

Park Chanyeol, omega a really tall one at that that produced as really sweet scent that tasted like cotton candy, strawberry chocolate and bubblegum.

Species: UNICORN. One of the most rariest of species ever and Chanyeol displayed traits of any unicorn hybrid with his colorful hair, fairy like ears, blue eyes and a small horn covered by his curly hair that contained an abundant amount of magic only unlocked when the hybrid was fully matured. And Chanyeol was only months away from maturing.

And get ready for this last this thing that had the omega cow calling up Jongin asap.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are destined _soulmates_. Crazy right? Soulmates were rare nowadays and people weren't so ready to wait all their lives to meet their soulmates so they just mated with other people. And that was why Kyungsoo felt a pull towards him. Chanyeol had felt it too and smiled brightly as he put two and two together before Kyungsoo, alarming the younger omega when he pulled him into a lifted hug in the middle of the supermarket. Kyungsoo called Jongin and told them to meet at his room at the farm house and lead a giddy Chanyeol who held on his hand squealing in glee. Kyungsoo couldn't help the dumb smile creeping up on his lips.

"Ah, Kyungsoo by the way I forgot one more thing to say-"

Jongin burst into the room panting.

"KYUNGSOO WHY IS YOUR FACE ALL OVER THE NEWS???" he asked while holding his phone up to the cow hybrid who shouted in surprise. He pointed to Chanyeol who was blushing. 

"YOU"RE A PRINCE?!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im taking some requests! just comment it and ill see what i can do!


	26. Pink 'n Bougey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Prince Chanyeol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry I haven't updated our whatever. I'm just feeling really sick rn and I can't sleep for the life of me. But I was able to make this for you guys!

**This Just in: Crown Prince Chanyeol is seen running off with a cow hybrid from a local market!**

_The prince does not seem to be in any apparent danger as he was happily skipping along with the shorter man. Locals said that he was emitting happy pheromones into the air and was holding onto the other man's hand. It could be rumored that they were having a rendezvous._

_The young lad's parents have shared with us that they are very curious to meet their son's company and have their guards searching for them._

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol explained to both Kyungsoo and Jongin that yes he is the crown prince and is to continue the unicorn royal blood that has stretched since way back when. The only other hybrids that could compete with unicorns are the dragons and they're rare nowadays as well, but also inherit noble blood. Chanyeol is the oldest of two children, his younger brother Sehun a few years younger than him therefore making Chanyeol future king.

And the thing about was that no one questioned his developing skills because he was an omega. Chanyeol is treated with the same amount of respect as any alpha as he holds a very strong stature. But bundled up in that is just a soft omega daydreaming about meeting his mate one day, thinking up the most romantic(risque) scenarios possible. He had the choice of finding his mate so there was never any pressure for him to marry just yet.

He would've thought he would find his destined mate who was already mated?

 "You two don't mind mating with me?" Chanyeol asked as the mated pair nodded sincerely. Jongin had first been  a bit worried about sharing his omega until he saw how precious Chanyeol looked despite being quite taller than him and masculine looking. He looked soft and held an air of submission and love that omegas usually have. Not to mention that Kyungsoo seemed smitten for him already, a worthy feat in itself. 

He spread his legs apart and patted both of his thighs for the two to sit on. The omegas didn't hesitate to plop down on his lean thighs and let the alpha tuck them into his neck, inhaling his scent. Chanyeol smiled and pressed a kiss on his new soon to be mate's shoulder blade.

This could work.

 

 

Saying that Chanyeol's parents were glad he found his mates was an understatement.

They were fucking elated and let it be known by hugging the life out of Jongin and Kyungsoo ( why were unicorns so damn tall? His mom was like six foot one!).

They chattered excitedly in their native language far too quickly for the two to pick up what to decipher. The mom held Kyungsoo in her arms like an infant and pressed kisses all over his face.

 _"You are too adorable my beautiful son in law! My son provides wonderful taste in mates!"_ She coos.

 _"I'm afraid I must disagree with you my queen,"_ The king held Jongin in a headlock as he ruffled the younger man's hair very roughly.  _"This young man here is devilishly handsome and seems suitable to help our son bear children."_

Chanyeol blushed harshly at what his parents were saying.  _"Mother, father please! That's so embarrassing!"_

 _"But isn't that the reason you want to mate them, darling?"_ his mother asked with a teasing smile that mirrored his father's that made him whine lamely.

There parents soon brought their oldest son into a hug with his mates and them. 

 _"Don't worry Chanyeol, now we can tease your mates along with you."_ they promised that had Chanyeol groaning.


End file.
